girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Geisterdamen/Mad
Albino theory Geisterdamen appear to be albinos. Their eyesight is not so hot; cave dwellers, used to the dark. The lack of pupils in their eyes supports this. They hear well though. When we first meet them they have come to explore what sounded like a familiar voice, only to discover "actors" . What attracted Etaoin and Sherdlu to Agatha and Lars? Most likely the sound of Agatha doing Lucrezia, their Goddess, in the play dialogue. If they inspected things based on sight then they would have checked out other parts of the circus also. As cave dwellers I wonder if they refer to the world of sunlight as the "Shadow World" since there would be no shadows in the dark. Their Lady in clank form (i.e. Enigma) takes Vrin by the throat, and shows her through a time window the future Agatha Clay, holy child and offspring of Lucrezia Mongfish. Even so Vrin later does not recognize Agatha by sight but by sound. She has both her mother's temper and her voice. Responses * There does not seem to be evidence of poor eyesight. * Neither is there evidence that, medically, they are albino. * There is no evidence that The Other/Clank/Character we are yet to meet picked anyone up by the throat and showed her Agatha through the time window. In that is probably the one referred to in the theory, there is no indication that the Geisterdame being held up by the neck (who may or may not be Vrin) is being shown anything at all, let alone future Agatha through a time window. Spectrum theory If one goes with the idea that the Geisterdamen's world is another dimension, then the source of their pure white appearance may be due to the fact that they are native to a slightly different frequency or transdimensional harmonic. In other words, we see them as white because our eyes cannot interpret their colors. Supporting this idea is that, to the Geisterdamen, Agatha's world is a "shadow world", where everything appears dark. Responses * If the Geisters are from another dimension then how do you explain the linguistic similarities to Skif? Skifander connection? The Geisters lived somewhere near Skifander. Unless I am mistaken, Skiff and Geister are located close to each other and near the Mongfish summer home. Skifander and the Geisterdamen interacted with each other and have similar religions. They are both also amazonian-matriarical in governance. Lucrezia played goddess for the Geisterdamen and in the process learned about Skifander where she nicely exiled Klaus her ex-lover. He fell in love and had a couple of kids but had to leave to protect the boy. As he returned Lucrezia, the Other and Agatha in embryonic form visited the Geisters and had them gird for war. They fought and were defeated by superior forces. Skifander trains really good warriors. The child they were charged with keeping safe, Barry rescued. Their mistress and her husband fell into Reichenbach Falls or went to Mars in a row boat. Barry raised Agatha but kept moving her to avoid her recapture. As far as he could tell, the Baron, the Geisters, and Lucrezia, and her construct Von Pinn were all in this together, and out to get the child. Responses * There is a greater likelihood that Lucrezia encountered Skifander while adventuring with/against the Heterodyne Boys. Especially given that 'Geister' appears to be a network of caverns while Skifander is located in the jungle. * This does not support the final statement about 'all in this together'.The statement was "As far as he was concerned..." --Rej So that's why no one's been able to find the Citadel of Silver Light Geisters are from the moon. Or more accurately, a cavern inside the moon. Barry's "unthinkable conclusion" was that the Slaver Engines were being dropped from space. They may also be the "Thousand Wives of the Moon" from the Storm King story. See Also Forum:Geisterdamen Mad Discussion References Category:Mad